


What's The Worst That I Could Say?

by Bandom_Unicorn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Unicorn/pseuds/Bandom_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates Luke. Luke hates Michael. Calum loves Ashton. Ashton knows nothing.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not any of the people in this story except for he ones I make up.</p><p>Title from Helena by My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Worst That I Could Say?

Luke’s POV  
Walking into school today, on Monday, the worst day of the week, seems a little cliché for it to be a bad day but it is. I’ve already fallen over twice on the walk, I dropped the bowl of cereal I was going to eat, but I also rolled straight out of bed this morning after sleeping in. I would’ve ran around to get everything ready and pretty much ran to school but I’m not the best at running so I just took to walking fast. I’m only a couple of minutes behind my normal schedule though so I’m sure that I’m not going to be late. My brother, Ashton, was going to drive us to school today but he was sick last night.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When I get to school my friend, Calum is waiting for me, I think Michael might not be here today because Cal usually would be hanging out with him, not me. Michael is a horrible person not matter what Cal says. He always is giving me crap about everything, including my band shirts and fringe, even though he wears the same shirts and has a fringe too.  
“Hey, Lukey” Cal calls out to me. He’s been calling me that ever since he heard Ashton say it to me.  
“Hey, Cal Pal.” I always reply to him with that because of all those stupid conversations we’ve had to do with superheroes. The day we came up with our superhero names was when Cal was forcing me to put up with Michael. Cal was Cal Pal, he’s the nicest of all of us and loves cuddles, Ash was smAsh, he plays drums and smashes them so much, he also is muscular and wanted a pun, and I was Dr. Fluke, everything I do well with certain things is probably a fluke and walking without falling is obviously one of them. But Michael, he had the worst one. It was possibly the worst pun I’ve ever heard, worse than Ashton’s. It was Mike-Ro-Wave. See stupid.  
“I’m guessing Michael’s not here and I don’t have to suffer today?” I question him  
“Nah, he’s just busy this morning, decided to actually do something such as swimming before school for some incomprehensible reason. Who would want to start smelling like chlorine before school even starts?”  
“So he actually decided that something other than hating everything was worth his time. At least I don’t have to put up with him until class.” Damn, he’s here today. I have to actually be near him to hang out with Cal or be alone. I’d rather be alone than near him but Cal’s my friend  
“I know you don’t like him, Luke, but give him a chance. He’s a difficult person but that’s not his fault.”  
“What do you mean it’s not his fault, he came up to me and hit me one morning after yelling at me about having a stupid face? How is that not his fault? He never even bothered to talk to me before then, hasn’t even said anything that hasn’t in some way been insulting. He hasn’t even bothered with me. You’re telling me to bother with him!” by now we’ve walked to my locker.  
“Luke, calm down. I told him to try. You need to spend time with him, at least an hour, by yourselves. If you can do that without killing each other, I will stop forcing us to hang out as a group. Okay?” Cal grabs my shoulders to turn me around and then grabs the sides of my face so that I have no choice but to look into his eyes. He’s making an intent look as if saying no would physically hurt him  
“Fine, but it he starts acting like an ass, I’m gone. Is that good enough?”  
“That’s better than anything you’ve done so far.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The bell rings so we grab our stuff and go our separate ways. Cal’s got biology/psychology first period, usually with Ashton, and I’ve got history with Michael. Our history teacher has this idea in her head that forcing us to sit next to people that we wouldn’t usually is the only way to have everyone get along so I’m stuck with sitting next to Michael. At least it’s in the back, left corner, next to the window. The teacher can’t get to where I sit because the back wall is right behind me and Michael blocks my right. History is possibly one of the only classes we always use laptops for so I can read My Chemical Romance fanfiction without getting caught.  
As I go to my seat at the back a couple of the idiots that sign up for every sport they can try to trip me over. I manage to dodge the feet they stick in my way back I ruin it when I fall over the leg to Michael’s chair. At least he isn’t here yet. I take my seat while all of the stupid people in my class laugh at my noodle legs.  
Michael walks in to the room barley a minute before the teacher so he’s still going to sit down when she comes in. While he’s walking the same idiots attempt to trip him only for the same results, the only difference being he flips them off. He gets to the seat and pulls it out roughly, managing to hit my leg  
“How the fuck can’t you even manage to keep your legs out of my way. That shouldn’t be that hard, but no, you even manage to fail at the.” Michael practically hisses at me, with one of the most intense glares he can muster  
“Oh sorry, Your Majesty, I forgot you obviously are the ultimate ruler of this world. I mean, that’s why you piss everyone off and why they hate you. Why the hell do you have to be such an asshole?” I whisper back to him as harshly as I can  
“Children, please be quiet. Today we are going to start working on a project. I know I put you into a seating arrangement so that you could all get along but apparently that’s not working based of what I heard a second ago,” she says while glaring a glare towards Michael and I “so I’m going to put you into pairs based off of who you’re sitting next to.” Oh, great. Now, I’m working with Michael.  
“You better not fuck this up.” I hear Michael whisper to me  
“You’re the only one likely ruin this.” I reply just as quiet  
“For this project you’ll be researching a major event that changed the way we live that happened.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When we get out of class it's recess. Our teacher always keeps us in a couple minutes late, so when I get to my locker Cal's already waiting there for me.  
"You always take so long to get to your locker after history. We've got to hurry up and get to Michael's locker, he'll trow a tantrum if we take too long." Cal complains to me.  
"Well, when our teacher stops keeping us in I'll actually be on time. Anyway, Michael and I have to do a project together so you finally get your wish." see, I can complain just as much  
"Well, you should still spend time together before you actually work on it, wouldn't want anyone dead because you can't agree on something for it." Cal is always good at advice so maybe I should listen to him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After we get Michael and our lunch, we go to sit outside. It's around 20 degrees out here so it's really relaxing, even with Michael here. It's an enjoyable lunch and we're only 10 minutes in.  
"I've got to go to the toilets, I'll be back soon." Calum says to us while getting up. Michael has managed to go this long without insulting me  
"Okay, we'll still be here when you get back." Michael replies .I don't bother because I know that this is Cal getting us to hang out. I nod at him.  
"So, Noodle Legs, what stupid thing are you thinking about now, Cal's dick, your brother's, maybe even mine." there he goes with the insults, complete with a fake gasp at the end  
"Fuck off, Asshole. Why the fuck do you hate me?" I ask him it's pissing me off now  
"I told you. You have a stupid face." he replied calmly  
"We might as well discuss our project while we're here and Cal isn't." I say in an attempt to end the insults.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
We walk back inside after the half time bell rings. I think Michael finally picked up on what Calum's plan was.  
"Why would Cal leave us alone? If I had of known I would've left straight away." Michael says grumpily.  
"Probably was trying to make us hang out. You know what he's like." I say as we walk into the bathrooms.  
"He knows I hate you, why would he do that?" he's even huffing now, seriously, mate  
"Why do you hate me, anyway? Don't say it's because I have a stupid face, that's not good enough." I say angrily walking up to him. He slams me into the wall a forcefully kisses me. I'm too shocked to push him away or do anything so I just stand there.  
Eventually, he backs off. He takes a step back and licks his lips  
"You have a stupid face." he walks out of the bathrooms with those as his last words. I slide to the floor and touch my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has ideas for this story (that are not My Chemical Romance) just let me know and I will attempt to incorporate them into this.  
> Each chapter title is from a different song  
> 1\. Bad Enough For You by All Time Low


End file.
